Nostalgia
by Zephyr Hearts
Summary: request AU; Eclare - One word. One look. One smile. And I know. Again, I'd fall. -nostalgia; A wistful desire to return in thought or in fact to a former time in one's life - Rated M for adult content /Two-shot/
1. Chapter 1

A/N – First things first, this is a request from xXbeautydoesntcostathingXx, and it's a birthday gift to her, so here you are darlin' I hope you like it! I don't have much to say about it, I just hope you all enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Reviews are welcome.

Standard Disclaimer Applied.

Before you begin, this is a two-shot, and nothing serious will happen until the next chapter. It's rated M for language, partying, drinking, and mature content. Characters will be OOC.

Oh, and Clare and Eli don't know each other, at all.

Eli – 25

Clare – 24

Adam – 24

Fiona – 25

Imogen – 24

* * *

Nostalgia;

_A wistful desire to return in thought or in fact to a former time in one's life, to one's home or homeland, or to one's family and friends; a sentimental yearning for the happiness of a former place or time._

* * *

Introduction—

_"We have to be quiet… otherwise my roommate would hear us." She managed to say before a small moan had escaped her pouty lips as he kissed her long ivory neck._

_"Mmhmm…" He murmured against her flesh._

_Her hand was digging into her Chanel bag, desperately looking for those damn keys that always seemed to get lost in the mess she calls a purse. His lips were all over her neck, and gnawing gently at her flesh, leaving red love bites here and there._

_Feeling the metal between her fingers, she fished her keys out and began to unlock the door. It fell open, and their bodies were against it. His hands were now on her bottom, squeezing and kneading through the short skirt she wore._

_"Ohh… Eli…"_

_He smirked. It was absolutely heavenly hearing his name fall from her lips. He reached under her skirt and gripped her ass through her thin lacy panties. She thrust her hips forward, and tossed her head back – she was so lost in lust that she had forgotten what she told Eli earlier about being quiet. She knew her roommate was awake now and listening to them._

_"Eli, bedroom…" She sighed._

_He didn't waste any time in picking her up, her legs instinctively wrapped around his waist and he carried them back to a room, not caring to shut the front door. Eli didn't care if it was her room or not, he barged right in, and shut the door behind them with his foot._

_After plopping her on the bed, he removed his shirt. Eli watched her blue eyes stare him up and down. She licked her lips, tracing the supple flesh – she was teasing him. He grabbed her small hand and traced it up his abs to his chest. She leaned up and began kissing and biting his tanned skin. Eli cupped the back of her head and tugged on the thick wavy deep blond hair. He watched her tongue trace a wet line down to his navel and she opened her mouth and bit his skin._

_Eli groaned and brought her up. His mouth was on hers and their teeth clashed as they kissed viciously. Their tongues twirled and massaged sensually against each others, and the kiss was sloppy and wet, and hard. Eli climbed on top of her, and she moaned when his entire weight fell on top of her body, and she felt his erection against her inner thigh. _

_As they kissed, she reached down and touched him through his jeans. He was really hard, and really big. A blush had formed across her lightly freckled cheeks and Eli smiled just a little. That was one of the things that caught his attention. Her innocence. Eli grabbed the hem of her tube top, and ripped it over her head. Her breasts bounced in doing so and he wasted no time in dipping down to take her nipple in his mouth. She arched her back and her fingers laced into his thick dark hair, it was a little long for her liking, but on him, it was perfect._

_His teeth tugged and nipped on her nipple while he kneaded her neglected breast, before switching and starting again._

_"Oh Eli… It – it feels so good— ahh!"_

_Eli glanced up at her, and her dilated blue eyes were on his face, watching him pleasure her. As Eli was kissing down her fucking beautiful body, he stopped at the button of her skirt. He unbuttoned it with his teeth and Clare gasped in excitement. Her skirt was torn down revealing her lace panties and Eli pushed her thighs open and kissed her inner thighs, just to tease her._

_He licked a line across her damp panties to her other inner thigh and bit her flesh, causing her to jerk her hips slightly._

_"Eli please…"_

_"What do you want, Clare?" He purred._

_"ELI! Don't tease me please…" Clare whimpered._

_Eli shrugged and pushed her panties to the side and flicked his tongue out to taste her, and they both moaned. Clare gripped his hair and thrust her hips up as Eli began to trace her pussy with his oh so talented tongue. _

_But, he wanted more…_

* * *

Chapter 1

"Come on Eli, please! I honestly don't want to go alone tonight, and you promised me next time that we would go!" Adam whined on the other line.

Eli sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose as his hand almost broke his cell phone in two from the vice grip he held on it.

"Fine, fine I'll go, but I can't promise to be in a good mood. You know how I am when I'm in a room full of idiotic people." He said.

"Yes! And okay, I'm just glad you're coming!" Adam beamed. Eli rolled his eyes as his oldest friend continued talking about what's going to go down. They're going to some club across town, and Adam was celebrating some job offer that he had just gotten, and he invited his closest friends, including someone that he didn't know. Some girl named Clare… something…

He didn't hear right, nor did he care much about it. All he wanted to do was just go so Adam would shut up, but Eli had work to do, and his deadline was up tomorrow evening. He finally had gotten Adam to get off the phone with him and he decided not to wait and get dressed so he can meet up with him in about thirty minutes or so. Frankly Eli was surprised Adam even called him. They barely spoken the past few days and it was pretty late, about ten thirty or so.

Eli had thrown on a pair of worn out jeans and a black t-shirt. Not bothering to tie the laces on his shoes, he trotted down the stairs of his averaged sized apartment, grabbed the keys off the counter and bolted out of the door. Eli never bothered in locking his door, not since he had gotten in changed a while back – an ex girlfriend of his wouldn't leave him alone, and after he changed his locks, she never tried to contact him again.

Eli headed into the parking lot of his apartment complex and quickly found his car on the other side of the lot, since he didn't want anybody messing with his "baby". He unlocked his black Shelby Mustang and climbed in. Eli turned the ignition on and he sped out of the lot and onto the road, and made his way to the other side of town to the club called "Guilty Pleasures".

He had never really liked that club, only because people like to do stupid shit there. It was decent a while back before drunk teenagers started going there and fucking things up. Eli shook his head and sighed. Stupid teenagers…

O

O

It honestly didn't take Eli long to arrive at the club, seeing as he was going ten miles over the speed limit on the high way.

He parked in the back, again so no one would do something terrible to his most prized possession.

He climbed out of the Shelby and walked lazily towards the entrance of the club. Eli spotted Adam towards the middle of the line and he quickly cut through everyone else and stood next to him, ignoring everyone's complaints. Eli never really understood why people would complain. They're all going to the same place, so why bother in getting angry? Sure they've been there for a while, but so have everyone else. They will get over it.

"Eli, you remember Fiona." He smiled at her and then glanced back at Adam. Eli never really thought they would be talking again, not after what Fiona did to him, but he guessed it was all water under the bridge. Imogen was standing next to Fiona, holding her hand and he instantly remembered they got together after that Frost Festival back in high school. Eli was surprised that they were still together. That happened years ago.

"And this is Clare Edwards. She started going to Degrassi right after you graduated." Adam stated.

Eli glanced at her and she blushed and looked away. He snorted, and took note that she was a shy one. But at the same time, he wasn't going to let it get passed him, because she was wearing something that a shy girl would probably never wear. Oh well. The line started moving, and slowly but surely they were inside the loud club.

O

O

"I'm going to go dance!" Adam shouted over the music, and he quickly left Fiona, Imogen, Eli and Clare alone. They all watched him practically run to the dance floor and they all stood awkwardly with each other.

"Want to go to the bar?" Imogen shouted over the music, and the question was directed to all of them.

Nobody seemed to object to the idea and they all followed the smaller girl, and since they had bracelets letting the club know that they were old enough, they would get free drinks, so it seemed like a good idea. Eli walked behind the girl named Clare and he couldn't help but check her out. She was indeed very beautiful and she had a very curvaceous body. It was something he had always liked in a girl. And she seemed to have the full package. The second they got to the bar, they sat at four empty stools – Fiona, Imogen, Clare and Eli.

Fiona and Imogen had already ordered their drinks, and Eli was intently watching Clare. She didn't seem like she wanted anything, since she had begun to dig in her purse and she pulled her phone out and began texting people.

Eli wanted something to drink. So, he figured he would be nice and buy Clare a drink, if she wanted one that is.

He leaned into her and whispered, "Would you like something to drink?"

Startled, Clare jumped and glanced over at him. "I forgot you were there!" She laughed nervously. Eli frowned. Is he really that unnoticeable? He shrugged it off and he asked her again if she wanted anything.

"Well since you're buying… I guess I'll have a long island iced tea." She smiled.

Eli smiled a little and got the attention of the man behind the bar. He walked up to Eli and asked him what he wanted.

"One long island iced tea and a two shots of Hypnotiq." Eli told him.

"Hypnotiq?" Clare asked him.

"It's kind of a fruity drink, I only drink it when I come to clubs. The hard stuff I leave for when I'm at home." Eli explained.

Clare nodded. "I can understand that I guess." She shrugged a little.

"We're gonna go dancing!" Fiona shouted towards Eli. He nodded and watched his two "used to be" friends trot away towards the crowd of people in the middle of the club.

Clare and Eli were now alone, but Eli didn't care, because that's how he wanted it. Fiona and Imogen didn't seem to notice they were there anyway. The man behind the bar brought back their drinks, and Clare quickly took hers and began sipping it through the bright green straw. Eli watched as she chugged it down and wondered if there was actually any alcohol in it.

Clare set the glass back down on the counter, almost half empty, and she glanced over at Eli. He grabbed the small shot glasses and downed the bright blue liquid. Clare smiled a little. "I think I want to try that." She said.

"Okay." Eli said.

He ordered two more shots of Hypnotiq and it didn't take so long for the guy to come back with their shots. Clare took the small glass and looked at it before she glanced over at Eli.

"Bottoms up." She smiled.

Eli smirked and watched Clare take the shot and her face twisted just lightly. "It's really strong, but good."

"And the long island iced tea wasn't?" Eli laughed after taking his shot.

"Nah, I've had it so many times I can barely taste the tequila in it." Clare giggled. Eli nodded.

_Tequila huh? This girl is pretty intense_. He thought.

"Woo! Want to dance?" Clare asked.

Eli shrugged and nodded. After telling the bartender to watch her purse, she took his arm and dragged him to the dance floor. Imogen and Fiona were dancing with Adam and some girl he grabbed earlier. Clare had dragged Eli towards the middle of the dance floor and Eli watched as she pressed her back against his chest and her hips started to move with the rhythm of the music. Eli didn't think that this song was appropriate for the club – it was slow, and very explicit, EXTREMELY explicit, but he didn't care.

The way Clare's bottom was grinding against his groin made him forget just about everything. His arm slipped around her slender waist and he began moving with her. Clare would normally not enjoy being this close to a stranger, but the way his hips moved with hers and the way his scent lingered in her nostrils, there was something about him and she wanted to stay like that forever.

Eli dropped his head to her neck and he inhaled. Damn, she smelled so good. Clare turned around and glanced up at him. In the dark, lightly lit area, Eli looked fucking gorgeous. His hair, his eyes, his face, everything about him brought Clare in, and she just wanted to…

She leaned up. "Do you want to get out of here?"

Eli blinked a couple of times and weighed his options. Stay at a club where his oldest friend had ditched him, or get out of this wretched place and be alone with Clare. That's such a simple answer. He didn't know why he had to think about it.

"I'm driving." He answered.

"Fine with me." She giggled.

Clare headed to the bar to grab her purse and she and Eli left not a moment later. They weren't even in the car yet, and their lips were already smacked on each other's. Eli led them to his car, and before they climbed in, he pushed Clare up against the passenger door, and both moaned from the action. Clare linked her arms around his neck and tilted her head to the side to get a better lip lock with him. Eli's tongue dove into her mouth and he could faintly taste the drinks she had and concluded that it was the best fucking taste ever.

Clare moaned and gripped his hair, tugging slightly as their tongues moved as one. Eli's hands were all over her body, but Clare didn't mind because it felt so damn good.

"Let's go to my place." She managed to say between the kiss.

"Fine by me."

The two pulled themselves away from each other and climbed in Eli's car.

By the way Eli drives, they would be in Clare's house in no time.

End of Chapter 1

* * *

Reviews are gratefully appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N – Thanks so much for all the reviews, all nine of them, they made my day :D Here's chapter 2, and it's the final chapter.

Rated M for some strong lemony goodness.

* * *

Nostalgia;

_Eli glanced up at her, and her dilated blue eyes were on his face, watching him pleasure her. As Eli was kissing down her fucking beautiful body, he stopped at the button of her skirt. He unbuttoned it with his teeth and Clare gasped in excitement. Her skirt was torn down revealing her lace panties and Eli pushed her thighs open and kissed her inner thighs, just to tease her._

_He licked a line across her damp panties to her other inner thigh and bit her flesh, causing her to jerk her hips slightly._

_"Eli please…"_

_"What do you want, Clare?" He purred._

_"ELI! Don't tease me please…" Clare whimpered._

_Eli shrugged and pushed her panties to the side and flicked his tongue out to taste her, and they both moaned. Clare gripped his hair and thrust her hips up as Eli began to trace her pussy with his oh so talented tongue. _

_But, he wanted more…_

Eli reached up and he pulled her panties down, her fluids slowly seeped out of her tight pussy. He moved up a bit, pushed her thighs apart and dipped down. Eli slipped his tongue inside her, and groaned, tasting her again. Clare whimpered and gripped his hair, pulling on the strands. Eli moaned in response and plunged his tongue deep inside her before flicking it across her swollen clit.

"Ahh—Eli!" Clare cried out, her hips thrusting uncontrollably against his face.

Eli held her thighs open wider, making her tight hole a little tighter. He sucked on her clit and gently nipped at the swollen piece of flesh. Clare groaned. Eli was driving her insane, and she didn't know how long she would last.

"Eli—please!"

"As you wish." He whispered.

Eli licked two of his fingers and pushed them deep inside her while making his way up her body; he lay next to her, and he slowly moved his fingers.

"Oh god, you're so tight." He moaned in her ear.

Clare whimpered in response, and arched her hips, silently telling him to continue. With skillful fingers he began moving them in a certain way that made Clare see stars. She squeezed her eyes shut and clenched the bed sheets in her hands as she tried to refrain herself from thrashing around. It felt so fucking good.

"You're so wet for me, feels so fucking good." Eli whispered huskily in her ear before traced the shell with his tongue and tugged playfully on her lobe between his teeth.

"Ohh… Eli, ahh! It feels so good." Clare chewed on her bottom lip, and cried out when Eli pushed his fingers deeper inside her and started rubbing her most sensitive spot.

He felt her walls clenching around his fingers, and pulled them out before Clare could finish.

"Eli, why did—

She stopped mid sentence, realizing that he was disrobing and her face instantly turned bright red at the sight of his engorged cock. He chuckled at the look on her face, and positioned himself between her legs.

"Fuck…" He muttered.

"What?" Clare whined in disappointment.

"I don't have a condom." Eli groaned.

"I'm on the pill." She smiled a little.

Eli smiled crookedly.

He sat on his knees and gripped the base of his cock. Just to tease her, Eli rubbed his dick against her drenched pussy. Clare bit her bottom lip and wiggled around a bit, trying to get him to stop teasing her. Carefully, he slipped his cock inside her and moved up, placing his hands on either side of her head, and he slowly eased his way in.

They both moaned at the feeling.

"Oh god…" Eli murmured.

"Eli, move… now." Clare whined.

He obliged and pulled his hips back and slammed them back into hers. Clare cried out, her eyes squeezing tight; her mouth fell open as small moans escaped her pouty lips. Eli groaned and leaned back. He placed his hands on her hips and thrust his hips harder, making the girl beneath him moan louder and faster.

He leaned down and took her nipple in his mouth, his teeth nibbled on the hard bud, and his tongue traced around the flesh. Eli stopped his movements and Clare whined and tried to hold his hips in place when he pulled out of her.

"Eli—

"Flip over." He commanded.

Clare did what she was told and slowly rolled over on her stomach, and positioned herself on hands and knees. She felt Eli's lips on her spine, and his tongue tracing the bone all the way to her lower back. Eli placed a kiss on her lower back and sat up straight. He slipped his cock inside her again, and wasted no time in thrusting his hips hard and fast.

Clare tossed her head back and gripped the sheets underneath her. She moaned and cried out as pleasure coursed throughout her body. Her upper body dropped down to the pillows and Eli gripped her hips bruisingly.

"Ohh, Eli! Ahh—Eli!"

Eli groaned in response. He pulled back, and slammed his cock deeper inside her. Clare cried out and chewed so hard on her bottom lip that it almost started to bleed. She moaned in her throat and moved her hips back against Eli's, meeting his jack hammered thrusts.

"Fuck, Clare." Eli moaned. Her walls were beginning to clench around his cock, and he knew that she would cum soon. Clare squeaked when Eli flipped her on her side, and he lay down beside her. He held her leg up from her inner thigh, and began moving his hips fast. He pressed his lips against her ear, and whispered how good she felt around his cock, making Clare whimper in response. Her back arched away from his body when he reached down with his free hand and began rubbing her clit in a circular motion. Her body began to quiver slightly, as she felt her orgasm coming.

"Eli faster! Harder!"

He obliged and thrust his hips hard and fast, making sure he hit her spot each time. Clare screamed and moaned. She felt a warm feeling in the pit of her stomach, and her eyes clenched shut when all the pleasure built up finally exploded. Eli moaned feeling her pussy become a lot wetter, and he followed soon after with a moan. They lay there for a few seconds, both trying to catch their breath. Eli slowly pulled out of her, and Clare whimpered, feeling his cum dribble out of her. Eli leaned over her and pressed his lips against her cheek. Clare turned on her back and she kissed him on the lips.

Eli was about to get off the bed and put his clothes back on, but Clare stopped him.

"Don't leave." She whispered.

"I snore." Eli laughed while climbing into the bed with her. Clare shrugged and pulled the covers up over them.

"I don't care." Clare laughed.

Eli muttered something inaudible and Clare turned the lamp off next to her bed. Eli wrapped his arm around her waist and pressed his body close to hers. Clare smiled a little, and closed her eyes.

"Night Eli." She whispered.

Eli yawned, "Good night, Clare."

End!

* * *

I'm horrible at ending stories. Nostalgia is complete, I hope you guys liked it.


End file.
